


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Best Buds [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is home for Xmas but it's not the holiday he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> December 2007 -- Blaine is 18 years old. Trent is 17.

"Tell me again why we’re fifty thousand feet up a tree freezing our butts off?"

Trent looked cross-eyed at his nose, checking to see if it was still there. He couldn’t feel the darn thing, therefore, he was pretty sure it had fallen off at least an hour ago.

"It’s the coldest winter on record," he continued, "and I’m spending my Christmas holiday sitting up a tree, hunting for Bambi and his pals." Removing his gloves, he pinched his nose for good measure before looking at his boyfriend. "Some holiday, Budman."

"Quit your grousing," Blaine replied. "Nobody twisted your arm, made you say ‘yes’ when Gramps invited you along on this hunting trip."

Trent rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he was going to let Blaine leave him behind. "Yeah, well, I guess I didn’t realize we’d be freezing our fucking asses off the entire time." He glared at Blaine or at least thought he did. The feeling in his face was the first to go shortly after they arrived at their designated deer stand, and now he couldn’t tell if he was frowning or smiling.

"No wonder Dan hightailed it back to sunny California," he mumbled under his breath. He didn’t mean for Blaine to hear him but then again, maybe he did. He was cold, he was pissed and he was horny, and not particularly in that order.

"Dan went back home in order to put his house up for sale," Blaine explained. "That, and start the process of moving his business back to Baton Rouge."

"How convenient." Making sure the safety was on, he placed his gun on the floor so that he could blow on the tips of his fingers. "You can’t tell me ole Dan didn’t have ample opportunity to do all that shit way before now."

He was reaching for their thermos of hot chocolate when Blaine captured his hands and lifted them to his lips. He groaned as each finger was sucked into the blazing furnace of his boyfriend’s mouth. By the time all fingers had been warmed, he could feel just about every bone in his body. Of course that was until they all melted around his feet.

"Holy shit, Blaine." He stared mesmerized at his boyfriend’s wet, swollen lips. "Those nuclear plants ain’t got nothing on you. Man, your mouth is hotter than Hades. So hot I’ve got to . . ."

Trent never did finish his sentence. He was too busy heating his tongue in the world’s hottest mouth. Caps, gloves, scarves fell to the floor as the two of them struggled to get at each other. Blaine slipped a hand between his thighs, and Trent humped it furiously. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t feel it one hundred percent through the multiple layers of clothes he was wearing. Blaine was touching him, finally.

"Blaine, please. Oh, God. There . . . yes, there. Fuck!"

The explosive release of spunk warmed him from his bare head to his frozen tootsies. He rested in Blaine’s arms and basked in the afterglow until Jack Frost came knocking on his door. First his ears froze, then his nose and then . . .

"Shit! Now I’ve got wet underwear. My nuts are definitely gonna freeze to death." Before he could finish his current round of griping, he was roughly shoved back into his corner of the stand by one very annoyed boyfriend.

"And whose fault is that? If you weren’t so fucking horny all the time." Blaine readjusted his clothes then slammed his hunting cap back on his head before turning away to stare at the landscape below them.

Oops.

Keeping an eye on the sulking boyfriend sitting beside him, he took his time straightening his clothes. He pulled on his crotch in a desperate effort to ease his rapidly cooling underwear away from his groin. It soon became apparent the task was a lost cause, and he gave up and put his gloves back on. For a few seconds he briefly considered dousing his crotch with some of their hot chocolate but decided damp bvds were a better deal than third degree burns.

"Look," he scooted closer and nudged Blaine’s shoulder. "You’re right. I am horny. Horny as hell, to be exact. Jesus Pete, Blaine, until now I’ve seen you a total of five, count ‘em, FIVE days since you went to college.” He rubbed Blaine’s thigh. "We barely got to spend any time together Thanksgiving, much less fuck. And yeah, the emails, the texting, our Skype dates, they keep me sane while you’re off at college, but none of it can replace having the real deal beside me, in my arms, fucking my brains out.”

He kept rubbing his hand up and down his boyfriend’s thigh. The two of them had been doing exactly that, fucking each other’s brains out since Blaine had returned home. Hell, they only had two weeks. Baseball practice was in full swing, and Blaine didn’t have the luxury of spending the entire semester break with his family.

Gnawing on his bottom lip, he glanced sideways at his boyfriend and for the millionth time cursed the circumstances that had separated them. He knew money was an issue for the Matthews, but if Blaine’s dad had kept his dick in his pants and hadn’t gotten Mrs. A pregnant again, then maybe his boyfriend wouldn’t have felt obligated to take the scholarship offered by Alabama instead of LSU.

Frustrated to the max, he stomped his feet. "Fucking things are frozen solid," he muttered.

"You should have worn some thermal socks," Blaine retorted.

Trent suddenly saw red. "How many times do I have to tell you I don’t have any thermal socks!" He pounded his knees with his fists. Blaine’s family wasn’t the only household pinching pennies. "I’m wearing the only socks I have. Maybe if I was lucky like you and had grandparents who were loaded . . ."

"Guys."

The walkie talkie at their feet crackled to life. "Think you two could hold it down to a mild roar?" Sean asked. "You’re scaring off the deer."

Cringing with embarrassment Trent scooped up the two-way radio and apologized to their hunting companions, "Roger. Will do." He tossed the device back on the floor, then turned to face his boyfriend.

"I’m sorry for being such a bastard," he whispered. On the pretense of checking their surroundings, he scooted his chair a little closer to Blaine’s. "It’s just that I miss ya, Budman. Miss you like hell when you’re not here."

His boyfriend refused to look at him but did grasp his hand. "Do you think it’s any easier for me?" Blaine asked. "At least you still have your dad, your friends. You get to see them every day." His boyfriend finally looked at him. "You think you’re lonely? I’m two states away. Not to mention, I’m over there by myself."

Trent stared at Blaine. Try as best as he could he couldn’t stop the smile that was tugging at his lips. Once the smile slipped free, chuckles soon followed, and before he knew it, he was laughing so hard his sides started hurting.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Hearing the anger in his boyfriend’s voice, he wiped the tears from his eyes and desperately tried to stop laughing. It was a lost cause. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he was able to speak without gasping for air. "Would you listen to the two of us? We sound like a couple of whiney-butt titty-babies, trying to outdo each other in the pity department."

It took a few seconds before an identical smile took shape on his boyfriend’s face. Another round of laughter soon ensued. Tears streaking down his cheeks, he paused to sigh when familiar arms pulled him into a tight embrace.

"We are pretty pathetic, aren’t we?" Blaine asked.

He agreed with his boyfriend’s assessment and the kiss that followed. "Totally," he replied after refilling his lungs with oxygen. "We are 100%, without a doubt, pathetic."

Unbelievably warm lips discovered the area behind his left ear. He shivered, but this time his trembling had nothing to do with the cold. "God, I love ya, Budman," he whispered hoarsely.

Blaine slowly straightened. "Same here, Frosty." Blue eyes twinkling, Blaine nipped at his nose. "Or maybe that should be Rudolph. Your nose is a-glowing."

"Asshole."

Shutting his eyes, he snuggled closer to his boyfriend’s side. He didn’t budge an inch for the rest of the morning, not even when a 12-point deer stepped into view. As far as he was concerned, he’d already snagged his prize buck and would mount him the second he could feel his dick again.

 

+++++++

 

Trent shoved a chair in front of the door of their small cabin bedroom. Satisfied with its position, he turned back toward the bed and crawled under the covers with Blaine. The chair would serve as an early warning system just in case someone came to investigate the sounds coming from their room.

Moonlight streamed through the window next to the bed, and its reflection drew his gaze to his boyfriend’s naked body. If he had his way there would definitely be a whole lot of strange sounds occurring between him and Blaine during the next few hours.

Plastering himself to his boyfriend’s side, he nuzzled the side of his neck. He liked the way it made Blaine shudder.

"Your grandpa hates me," he whispered.

Right on cue his boyfriend shuddered then gasped. The sudden intake of breath was a reaction to him taking hold of a patch of tanned flesh with his teeth and lightly biting. He was totally into marking what belonged to him and only him. Licking the patch of now reddened skin, he repeated, “Did ya hear me? Your grandpa hates me.” A moan welcomed his nibbling of throat and collar bone territory.

"Trent . . . mmm . . . you know that’s not true. Hell, you’ve been my best friend from day one. Gramps has always liked you."

He moved lower down Blaine’s body, mouthing the solid muscles of his boyfriend’s chest. Blaine arched his back in response as if begging for more.

"It’s just . . . Oh geeze . . . please, my tit . . . yeah, there. It’s just . . .”

He almost got dislodged from his resting place when he granted his boyfriend’s wish and bit down hard on Blaine’s right tit. His name was raggedly whispered as Blaine settled back down on the mattress.

“It’s just that Gramps doesn’t understand your change in status. One minute you’re the kid down the block, and now you’re the guy sucking face with his grandson. Not to mention, Dad didn’t do us any favors by adding Dan to the mix."

Switching targets, he swiped his tongue over his favorite nipple, favorite because it lay above his boyfriend’s generous heart. "What do you mean? Your dad didn’t do us any favors?" He coaxed Blaine over on his side, thus giving him better access to the neglected nipple piercing. He took the entire tit into his mouth and sucked hard. The husky groan that welcomed the attention was pure music to his ears.

"According to Nana," Blaine explained once he caught his breath, "Gramps didn’t quite know what to make of his son being bi. It led to some . . . uh, major arguments between them. But once Dad married Mom and Dan moved to California, everything seemed to settle down."

He grinned when his boyfriend took possession of his hand and shoved it between his legs. He’d been having fun teasing the hair just below Blaine’s navel but was more than happy to move onto bigger and better things. "I’m guessing things changed when you came out of the closet?"

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "Gramps wasn’t exactly ecstatic to discover his oldest grandson was a fag."

He snatched the offensive word from his boyfriend’s lips with a kiss. He then turned his attention to the rod of steel poking him in the gut. Suddenly conversation was limited to grunts, moans and sighs, and it was Blaine who was the first to get his brain back online.

"I guess in all fairness we should cut the old guy a little slack," Blaine admitted begrudgingly. "It's not like gays are a majority in this neck of the wood, and Gramps has got four to deal with."

"I don’t care what you say," he replied, "I don't care what kind of slack you want us to cut him, it doesn’t change the fact that your grandpa does not like me."

"Babe . . ."

Trent did nothing to hide his grin when Blaine levitated off the mattress. He added another finger to the one making nice with his favorite butthole, and his grin grew in size when Blaine started begging.

"Yeah, that’s it. Keep . . . Jesus Christ, please! A little . . . oh hell. Come on, Trent. Suck me. Please!"

"I’ll do you one better," he promised. Smothering all protests with a tongue-sucking kiss, he straddled his boyfriend’s hips and carefully lowered his ass. Even though he’d had the foresight to lube up before coming to bed, it still hurt like hell, and his lower lip was nearly gnawed off by the time Blaine’s mammoth-size erection was completely seated inside him.

"This," he slid his hand between their bodies and squeezed the base of Blaine’s dick. "This is the best fucking feeling in the whole world. You in me. Me on you. I know it sounds corny, but damn, I could stay like this forever."

"You’re right, it does sound corny," Blaine agreed while thrusting upward. "But it’s a corniness I’ll never . . . oh God, Trent, do that again." Eyes scrunched shut, his boyfriend froze in place and panted like a freight train. "Def . . . definitely a corniness I’ll never get tired of hear . . . Trent!"

He was pretty sure Blaine was tired of his continued corniness by the time they were both covered in sweat and spunk, but that didn’t stop him from whispering silly sweet nothings until they fell asleep. They had only eight more days together and if that meant acting the fool so that his boyfriend wouldn’t forget him when he was back at school, then so be it.

He was a fool . . . a fool in love.

 

+++++++

 

"Move your leg, Budman. I gotta go pee."

The dead weight that was his boyfriend didn’t move an inch. Trent was cool with that, for all of ten minutes. After ten minutes his bladder was protesting in a major way that would embarrass the both of them if he didn’t get his ass in gear.

Wiping away the drool slobbered all over his left pec, he shoved Blaine up and over. Moonlight once again drew his gaze to the naked body sprawled beside him, and all thoughts of exploding bladders went bye-bye.

Damn, Blaine was drop-dead gorgeous, and every inch of that glorious bod belonged entirely to him. Man, talk about winning the lottery of love.

Pulling on his discarded underwear, he chuckled softly. He was way past corny. "Get a grip on yourself, Anderson," he admonished, "You’re beginning to sound like a Hallmark card."

Shaking his head, he deactivated their early warning system and walked to the bathroom as fast as his full bladder would allow. He was on his way back to the kitchen for a midnight snack when he spied Blaine’s grandfather in what passed as the cabin’s living room.

The old guy must have fallen asleep while watching TV, he mused.

Carefully he tip-toed his way through the scattered soda cans and dirty dishes left from supper. Slapping off the TV he cringed when the sudden cessation of noise disturbed the man’s slumber.

"Ah, hell," he mumbled. Frozen in place, he stood with one hand on the TV and one glued to his chest in an attempt to quiet his stampeding heart. Blaine’s grandfather snuffled and snorted but thankfully remained asleep.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he turned toward the kitchen. "Sleep on, old man. Sleep on." He was almost clear of the chair when something he saw out of the corner of his eye stopped him dead in his tracks. "What the hell?"

With lightning speed, he rushed forward and snatched the burning cigarette from where it had fallen between the man’s thighs. His fingers barely made contact, but it was enough to wake the old geyser.

"You fucking queer! Get your filthy hands off me!"

He never saw the blow that sent him flying across the room. The next thing he knew Blaine was leaning over him asking him how many fingers were in front of his face. Rage surged through him, and he flew off the floor but was caught by two sets of arms.

"Son, he didn’t mean it," Sean said.

"Trent, come back to bed. Dad’ll take care of Gramps."

The red haze of anger was still clouding his vision and as far as he was concerned, he’d love nothing better than to haul off and belt the old guy right where it’d hurt the most. Yet, one look at Blaine’s father and the light of fury in his eyes, he was more than happy to follow his boyfriend back to bed after a quick stop in the kitchen for a dishrag and a handful of ice cubes.

As soon as the door thumped shut, he reminded his boyfriend of his earlier statement. "Now do you believe me? Your grandpa hates me. Literally."

Blaine didn’t say a word. Instead, he crawled under the covers and pulled him into a hug that stole all of his air. "I’m sorry," his boyfriend whispered. "I’m so fucking sorry."

"Me and you both," he sadly agreed.

The left side on his face was treated with several kisses before being tenderly covered with the makeshift icepack. "At this rate, I’m never going to thaw out," he muttered.

Loud voices suddenly shattered the silence they had sought refuge in. The yelling grew so loud he swore the front windows were on the verge of shattering. In fact, he nearly pee’d on himself when the noise of a door being slammed off its hinges reached their ears. He and Blaine hadn’t even made it out from under the covers before a truck engine roared to life. The two of them briefly looked at each other, then rushed for the door. Twin sighs of relief snuck out when they discovered Sean standing on the front porch staring dumbfounded at the road leading out of the woods and back to the highway.

Blaine moved to his father’s side. "Dad?"

Sean let out a sigh, but his was one of frustration and disbelief.

"Mr. Matthews?" He quickly closed the door once Blaine and his father were back inside. It was freezing as hell out there, and the paper-thin material of his underwear offered little protection against the cold, artic air. He was seriously considering grabbing his jacket off the clothes hook beside the door when he caught sight of his boyfriend.

Blaine was hugging the shit out of his father, just like he’d done with him moments earlier. It made him wish his own dad had come with them instead of going to Memphis with Kenney and the team.

"Blaine? Mr. Matthews?"

Without warning he was pulled into a group hug, and it was several minutes before he could explain what had happened. "I hope you both know I’d never, EVER, do something like that, touch your grandpa down there. I swear on a stack of bibles, Budman, I wasn’t putting the moves on him."

He slammed the brakes on the shudder racing down his spine. Just the thought of Blaine or his dad thinking he’d do such a thing was enough to make him puke.

Swallowing down the bile that had risen in the back of his throat, he continued. "He must have fallen asleep while watching TV," he explained. "I had just turned off the TV and was heading to the kitchen when I smelled something burning."

Straightening, he turned to face Blaine’ father. "I guess he was smoking when he fell asleep and dropped his cigarette. It was burning a hole in the crotch of his pants." He looked over his shoulder at Blaine then back at Sean. "All I was trying to do was keep him from getting burned. Honest."

He glanced at Blaine in confusion when Sean released them both and headed toward the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He quickly finished off one and was starting on the second when he paused and looked at the phone.

"Guess I should call your grandmother. Warn her about what’s happened."

He jumped when Sean unexpectedly threw the nearly full can of beer across the room. "Damn it, Dad! Why can’t you accept the fact that I love Dan as much as I love Allanah?"

Blaine took a step in his father’s direction. "Dad?"

"Go to bed, son. You, too, Trent." He indicated the empty living room with a wave of his arm. "This, none of this, has anything to do with the two of you. It’s between me and my father."

He followed in his boyfriend’s steps. "Mr. Matthews? Maybe I could . . ."

"I said go to bed. Now." Sean grabbed a handful of paper towels and went to work on the puddle of beer on the floor. "I’ll see the two of you in the morning."

Trent remained only as long as his boyfriend. The second Blaine turned to go, he was right there behind him. Neither one of them spoke a word until they were safely tucked under the covers. 

"What’s going on with your dad?" he finally asked.

Blaine stared at the closed bedroom door. "I don’t know."

He crawled on top of his boyfriend and rested his forehead against Blaine’s chest. "Does your grandpa know about Dan moving in? I mean, I’m sure your dad told him about the two of them getting back together, right?"

"I seriously don’t know." 

He welcomed the hand running distractedly up and down his back. 

Blaine continued. "I thought Gramps knew. Hell, he has to." He shifted one hand to his forehead and rubbed it. "Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe Gramps doesn’t know or doesn’t want to know."

Trent closed his eyes when Blaine tangled fingers in his hair and tucked his head beneath his chin. "This is turning out to be one hell of a Christmas, isn’t it?" he asked his boyfriend.

Blaine answered with a tender touch of lips to the top of his head. Minutes later, the makeshift icepack somehow found its way back on his face, and he fell asleep to visions of frozen noses sliding off the faces of angry snowmen.

 

+++++++

 

"Trent."

He slapped at the lips nibbling on his ear. "Go ‘way."

"Trent."

"Five more minutes."

The lips returned, but this time they teased the back of his neck and then down the length of his spine.

"Wake up, babe."

He wiggled his butt in an attempt to dislodge the lips nudging his buttcrack. "What part of ‘five minutes’ don’t you understand? Bambi ain’t goin’ nowhere. Take my word for it."

Burying his face in his pillow, he settled down for the requested five minutes. Damn deer weren’t awake. Hell, Bambi was probably still snuggled in with the missus. He was on the verge of dropping back into the dream of him and Blaine and the largest dildo ever known to mankind when . . .

"I’m up! I’m up!"

Quickly turning on his side, he dislodged the tongue torpedoing his hole. He snorted with glee when he heard the sound of his tormenter hitting the floor. ‘Serves you right for snatching me away from my dream,’ he thought.

He erased the smirk from his face and peered over the side of the bed. "Why are you on the floor?" he asked as innocently as he could muster.

A one-finger salute and muttered ‘asshole’ were thrown back at him. He returned the salute but not the expletive. His mouth was too busy hanging open with surprise at the sight of the decorated Christmas tree sitting in the middle of the bedroom floor.

"Santa’s a little early, don’t’cha think?" He glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend and grinned. Blaine was wearing the patented Santa headgear and nothing else. His grin turned to a chuckle when he noticed how the cap was sitting cockeyed, no doubt because of the tumble from the bed. The lopsided position obscured the left side of his face, leaving only one blue eye glaring at him.

Ignoring the evil eye, he snickered, "Let me guess, you’re Santa’s new elf?" He reached out a hand and tapped the head of Blaine’s ‘yuletide log.’ If I promise to be a good little boy, will you let me ride your ‘sleigh?’ "

He waggled his eyebrows and gave another light tap to his most favorite sex toy. Blaine responded to his silliness with an unexpected grab, and before he knew it, he was lying sprawled on top of his boyfriend. Not exactly the worst place to be.

"Fancy meeting you here," he whispered. He treated Blaine to a kiss that definitely put him on Santa’s naughty list and by the time they pulled apart, the red velvet hat had traveled far south of the border.

"Never thought of your dick as a hat rack, Budman, but hey, if the . . ."

"God, you’re such an asshole." 

His boyfriend retaliated with another round of heart-pounding kisses, and this time when they broke for air, Santa’s hat, the furry pompom to be exact, was stuffed between the cheeks of his own ass.

Blaine looked him over and smirked. "Now, where’s a camera when you need one?"

He punched his boyfriend on the arm, then soothed the abused area with a kiss. "What’s the occasion, Budman? I mean, I know it’s Christmas, but the actual holiday is a week away." Yanking a blanket off the bed, he wrapped it around the two of them once they were spooned together on the floor next to the small twinkling tree.

"I hope you know I was as upset as you were about not getting to spend any quality time together at Thanksgiving. I didn’t want that to happen again this holiday, so that’s why I got Gramps to ask you to come on our annual hunting trip. I wanted us to be together as much as possible, even if it meant suffering his homophobia."

He sucked in a breath when his hand was grabbed and placed over Blaine’s heart. He could feel it pounding like crazy. "Ah, Budman, I . . ."

"I’m sorry Gramps went off the deep end with you. I’m sorry his hatred of you ruined this trip. It wasn’t what I had in mind."

He tugged on Blaine’s shoulder. The second his boyfriend was lying flat on his back, he straddled his hips and took hold of his arms. "You ain’t got nothing to be sorry for, Blaine. If your grandpa’s got a problem with gays, then that’s his problem, not yours." Lowering himself down, he laid his head on Blaine’s chest. "If anyone’s got a reason to be sorry, it’s me. I’ve been whining since we got here."

He slid a hand up Blaine’s chest, around his neck and tangled fingers in his hair. "You know, we’ve got this cabin for what . . . another four days? How ‘bout we start this trip over? Forget the past two days, especially forget last night." Lifting his head, he grinned at his boyfriend. "Hey, let’s get Dan on the phone. See if he can catch a plane, maybe join us here at the cabin. I’m bettin’ your dad needs some serious comforting about now."

Arms surrounded him and squeezed the air from his lungs.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Blaine asked.

"You don’t have to say it, Budman. I know it." He drew the blanket up and tried to stop from shivering. Lying on the floor wasn’t exactly conducive to staying warm, but he’d be damned before he said a word about moving. He loved lying on top of Blaine, being hugged to death by him. What were a few frozen tootsies compared to that?

He glanced over at the tree. "Is that a present I see?" he asked his current full body pillow.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Nah, it’s a gift for my other boyfriend, you idiot."

He bit the closest nipple and grinned when he felt a certain ‘hat rack’ stir to life. "Can I open it? Or do I have to wait ‘til Christmas?"

His gift for Blaine, the recent Harry Potter DVD, ‘The Order of the Phoenix,’ was wrapped and waiting for him under the Christmas tree at his own house. The dvd had just come out two weeks earlier, and he’d had to stand in line in order to make sure he got a copy. His boyfriend was an avid fan of the Harry Potter universe. He not only had all the books but also all the dvds of the movies. Hell, there were parts of the movies Blaine could quote word for word. Avid fan, indeed. 

Something tugged at his brain. Now he got it! Fred and George! Blaine’s nosey cousins he’d met at Thanksgiving. Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter. He chuckled to himself. Guess his boyfriend wasn’t the only Potter fan in the Matthews family.

Returning his attention to Blaine, he watched as his boyfriend snagged the gift from under the tree and handed it to him. "Of course, you can open it,” Blaine said. “You don’t think I went to all this trouble, brought all this stuff out here, so that you could stare at your gift for the next four days?"

Sitting straight up, he delivered another punch to Blaine’s arm before ripping the wrapping paper off his present. Inside the box was a small black velvet case, a jeweler’s case. "Tell me this isn’t what I think it is."

His handsome features marred by a frown, Blaine covered the case with his hand. "It’s not. I wish it was, but I don’t have the money yet to buy you a real commitment band. The ring’s coming but until then, well, I guess you’ll just have to keep on wearing my graduation ring."

Afraid their special moment was about to turn morose, he looked at his boyfriend and waggled his eyebrows. "Then what’s in the box? A new chain for my locket? Or maybe? Hey, is it a PA? Remember that picture I emailed you? The one of that guy with a PA fucking his man? I know you had some reservations about . . ." He eased open the case and froze. "Blaine, I can’t believe . . . Wow, they’re . . . they’re fucking awesome." He handed his present to his boyfriend. "Will you slip ‘em on for me?"

He watched as Blaine carefully removed the silver hoops from his tits. His own ‘hat rack’ went on alert when his boyfriend paused to suckle each pap before inserting the brand new 14k gold hoops. Each piercing was anointed with a lazy lick and a wet kiss, and he almost came where he was sitting, it felt so good.

Cupping the sides of his boyfriend’s face, he tilted Blaine’s head back and went to work on properly thanking him for his gift. "Love ya, Budman."

"Back at ya, Rudolph."

 

To be continued . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks to all who stop by and spend a moment of their busy day with Blaine and Trent. It's greatly appreciated.
> 
> Second . . . I'm not sure if you've noticed but I normally post a chapter a week. I may not make that deadline with the next couple of chapters simply because I'm going to try again to write something new for you. In the original series, the next chapter actually takes place nearly 6 months later. Too many months of potential story ideas the muse is insisting. So I will try my best to get something written and posted by next weekend. Wish me luck!


End file.
